Flores & Aromas
by Buba-chan
Summary: Ele o Guardião ... Ela a escolhida... Oque aconteceria com o mundo? Primeira Fanfic HitsuXRuki de longo prazo em português
1. Girassóis

- Rukia , acorde está na hora do café!

Porque será que Byakuya sempre me acorda cedo nos fins de semana? Acho que nunca irei descobrir , mas não vou discutir com ele . Meu nome é Kuchiki Rukia , no momento tenho 15 anos e sou mais uma das pessoas que moram em Tokio , no Japão . Vivo com meu irmão mais velho na mansão que herdamos de nosso falecido pai e meu irmão como maior de idade pode herdar as ações da empresa que meu pai era dono , ele deve ter uma vida agitada ao contrário da minha que eu posso falar que é muito entediante . Todos os dias acordo 6:30 da manhã e faço minha higiene matinal , desço até a cozinha tomo meu café da manhã que não é nada mais do que uma fatia de pão com manteiga e um copo leite com chocolate , e nos dias de semana vou para a escola e fico lá até as 5:30 , mas como hoje é sabádo , pretendo ficar em casa mesmo . Na escola não sou muito de falar e não sou uma das populares peitudas e patricinhas , sou uma "normal" como falam , tenho 1,54 cm e peso 47 kg , tirando o fato de que eu presciso crescer mais , minha nutricionista diz que eu tenho as medidas exatas para o meu tamanho .

- Rukia , o café está pronto ! Não vai descer?

Droga! Sinceramente meu irmão não consegue me deixar dormir direito , eu juro que se ele não fosse mais velho que eu e maior em altura , eu iria tirar satisfação . Me sentei na cama olhando para a janela , fazia sol e era primavera , um otimo clima para práticar volei ou algum outro esporte do tipo , se eu fosse algum tipo de esportista , mas infelizmente para o meu maior desgosto não sou e não pretendo ser esportista pelo simples fato de que eu odeio esportes .

Finalmente me levantei e fui rumo ao banheiro , me olhei no espelho e vi meu reflexo , eu sempre ficava horrivel pela manhã com os cabelos bagunçados e olhos pesados . Então eu querendo espantar o sono , me despi e entrei de baixo do chuveiro deixando aquela água gelada que fez eu me arrepiar toda , quem não ficaria arrepiado após sair de baixo de um cobertor quentinho e logo após ir tomar banho com uma água gelada ? Bom , eu me ós 15 minutos mais ou menos eu sai do banho , e peguei a minha toalha feupuda e branquinha , que tinha meu nome bordado em uma das pontas e me enchuguei ,e por fim fui escovar os dentes . Sai do banheiro e não ouvi meu irmão me chamar denovo , ele deveria ter ido trabalhar , então vesti um vestido lilás de um tecido leve e solto , calcei uma sandália branca qualquer , pentiei meus cabelos e desci para tomar meu café da manhã . Nunca entendi porque colocar uma mesa com mais de três tipos de pão e cinco sabores de geléia para apenas uma pessoa tomar um café normal para um sabádo normal e sem nada de especial , mas todos os dias tinha a mesma mesa com vários tipos de comida sobre ela , mas ela quase não era tocada , quase ninguém tomava café da manhã em casa , uma pessoa por exemplo era meu irmão e algumas vezes eu .

Enquanto tomava meu café em silêncio , percebi que uma das empregadas da mansão olhava fixamente para min e eu não entendendo porque dela me olhar perguntei .

- Porque está me olhando assim?

Acho que fui muito dura com as palavras , pois ela abaixou a cabeça e quase sussurando me respondeu .

- Gomen Rukia-sama , é que hoje a senhorita parece estar mais entediada do que o normal ...Quer dizer , não que a senhorita seja uma pessoa preguiçosa , mas é que ...

- Não prescisa me explicar , entendo o seu ponto de vista e acho que está certa.

Sim eu a enterronpi , não gostava de pessoas que falassem do jeito que aquela empregada falava , mas ela tinha razão , estava entediada e não poderia negar que estava , após meu café levantei-me e fui para a varanda olhar os girassóis , como aquelas flores poderiam ser tão belas ?

- Hoje os girassois estão lindos como nunca ...

Desde meus sete anos de idade , quando não fazia nada eu me sentava no piso da varanda e olhava os girassóis , mas nunca me atrevi a sair de onde me sentava para ir no meio daquelas flores . Interessante não é? Agora eu estou pensando sériamente em ir lá , vontade absurda que tenho agora , mas não vou nega-la. Levantei-me e em passos vagarosos e suaves e com eles eu comecei a adentrar na multidão de girassóis e como eu sempre imaginei , o aroma deles eram deliciosos , mais não eu parava para apreciar e sim continuava a andar . A plantação de girassóis estava chegando ao limite de seu terreno , então eu pude avistar algumas árvores e me atrevo a dizer que elas eram frondosas , e eu acho que não era só minha impressão mas aquelas árvores não eram mais parte do jardim da mansão e por alguns momentos senti o olhar de alguém sobre min ,e o pior vinha da direção das árvores . Continuei andando só que mais devagar , e quando eu finalmente pude ver um olhar tentando se camuflar na escuridão , minha atenção foi chamada por alguém chamando meu nome .

- RUKIA-SAMA!! TELEFONE PARA A SENHORITA .

Me virei para encarar a empregada que me chamava e quando me virei novamente para tirar as duvidas de que eu havia visto um par de olhos naquela escuridão , nada vi apenas a escuridão que as árvores faziam com suas sombras , então eu desisti de procurar e fui rumo a varanda encontrando a mesma empregada que me chamará com um telefone sem fio em mãos e logo depois me entregando para que eu pudesse falar

- Alô?

- Rukia , hoje a noite teremos visitas em casa

- E o que eu tenho haver com isso , Byakuya?

- Como habitante dessa casa deve se apresentar no jantar .

- Claro que eu vou estar presente nesse jantar , tenho fome se lhe importa !

- Deixe de ser mal humarada Rukia , estou te dizendo que deve ir com alguma nova roupa .

- Byakuya você sabe muito bem que não gosto de ir fazer compras.

- Pelo menos compre um vestido ou algum sapato! Meninas na sua idade devem ir ao shopping e se divertir .

- Agora você já mudou de assunto , estavamos falando de um jantar importante e agora estamos falando de garotas adolescentes e ainda por cima pattys. Diga-me , aonde quer chegar com isso?

- Aparentemente a lugar algum , mas mesmo assim você deve ir as compras hoje e não adianta reclamar.

Meu irmão estava certo , não conseguiria e não poderia reclamar , ele havia desligado após dizer o que queria , e eu obediente como só eu conseguia ser , iria fazer o que ele me mandou . Pedi para uma empregada chamar o motorista e lhe falar para esperar-me na porta . Subi até meu quarto peguei uma bolsa menos extravagante o possível e desci , e como eu havia pedido o motorista estava na frente da porta me esperando .

- Ohayo Rukia-sama .

O motorista era meu amigo , seu nome era Abarai Renji , era um homem alto e de cabelos vermelho presos em um rabo de cavalo estranho , na aparencia física ele poderia parecer uma pessoa rancorosa , mas quem o conhecia como eu ,sabia que ele era um homem muito carismático e de bom coração , com quem merecesse é claro .

- Ohayo Renji , como anda as coisas ?

- Muito bem e com a senhorita Rukia-sama?

- Entediante como sempre .

- Hnm... Entendo , mas aonde deseja ir hoje?

- Infelizmente sou obrigada a ir ao Shopping mais próximo .

Renji era obediente , sem dizer mais nada sentou-se no banco do motorista e após eu me sentar no banco traseiro , me levou ao shopping mais próximo e graças a kami-sama , não tinha quase ninguém por lá .Sai do carro carregando minha bolsa e não demorei muito para escolher uma loja aonde iria comprar qualquer roupa que fosse apresentável para um jantar de negócios , entrei logo de cara em uma que se chamava "Never Too Late" , achei o nome muito inapropriado para uma loja mas o que eu poderia fazer? A loja não era minha , mas se desejasse meu irmão poderia compra-la apenas para me agradar , se eu fosse uma garota mimada , mas não sou e agradeço aos céus por entrei naquela loja uma moça aparentemente com 18 anos me atendeu , ela era ruiva e sorria abertamente .

- Ohayo , o que a senhorita deseja?

- Um vestido formal , mas nada muito chamativo onegai.

- Hai!

A moça que me atendeu pelo cracha que carregava pendurado no pescoço, pude ver que se chamava Inoue Orihime , acho que era isso , não prestei muita atenção e não precisaria prestar .Me sentei em um banco de couro branco , e comecei a ler uma revista qualquer , aonde aquela vendedora havia se metido? Por um acaso ela foi fabricar o vestido?Acho que não pois ela voltou após alguns minutos com um vestido roxo escuro tomara-que-caia e que ia até os pés , eu sinceramente gostei do modelo que ela tinha escolhido e fiquei olhando para ele .

- A senhorita não vai ir experimentar ?

Olhei confusa para a ruiva que me encarava estranhamente ,acho que eu não queria experimentar nada naquele momento , mas não tive tempo de responder , fui empurrada para o provador em segundos e quando eu percebi estava com o vestido em mãos e de frente para um espelho que era maior do que eu .

- Ótimo , agora todo mundo está com pressa.

Eu acho que pensei alto , mas não liguei , tirei o vestido que usava e vesti o vestido que eu pretendia comprar . Perfeito , aquele vestido me caiu muito bem , não que eu gostasse de me achar , mas é que sinceramente o vestido ficou muito bonito em mim . Quando sai do provador , depois de alguns minutos após ter entrado nele e com o vestido em mãos a mesma ruiva estava me esperando sentada e de pernas cruzadas olhando para mim .

- Então , o modelo provavelmente ira ficar muito bem em você

- Arigatou

- Deseja leva-lo?

- Hai

- Não vai perguntar o preço?

- Não , porque eu deveria?

- Muitas clientes perguntam o preço antes de comprar alguma coisa .

- Mas eu não sou as outras clientes que compram aqui , eu sou eu e se eu quiser lhe perguntar algo , eu mesmo lhe falo .

- H-hai.

Eu acho que estou precisando de algumas aulas de etiqueta , normalmente estou sendo muito boca dura e rude com as pessoas , não acham?. A ruiva saiu com o vestido em mãos o levando para o caixa , empacotando-o e lá recebendo meu cartão de crédito . Tudo estava feito , eu havia comprado um vestido , havia pago ele e estava saindo da loja onde o comprei , eu precisava de mais alguma coisa?Acho que não . Desci as escadas rolantes observando as pessoas rindo e conversando animadamente , e elas provavelmente estariam felizes como eu era antigamente , eu teria mais ou menos 9 anos quando meu pai e minha mãe , juntamente com meu irmão e eu , iámos ao shopping fazer compras , essa foi a época mais feliz que eu já vivi , mas como tudo que é bom acaba logo , essa faze passou rapidamente com a morte de minha mãe em um assalto e depois de 3 anos , a morte de meu pai , por causa de uma doença incuravel . Eu estava definitivamente perdida em lembranças quando cheguei ao final da escada rolante , pois eu tropecei e quase cai , que vergonha !

Após receber milhares de olhares interrogativos , eu sai andando como se nada tivesse acontecido em direção ao estacionamento onde Renji me esperava apoiado no carro e de braços cruzados , ele parecia estar entediado assim como eu .

- Já comprou o vestido Rukia-sama?

- Hai , eu sinceramente gostei do vestido .

- Então está tudo ok , vamos embora?

- Onegai , estou cansada dessa movimentação

Eu entrei e me sentei no banco traseiro , como sempre fazia , e Renji sentou-se no banco do motorista , ligando o carro e saindo do enorme estacionamento do shopping . Alguns minutos depois estavamos quase chegando em casa , tudo normal até agora , Renji havia ligado o som como eu pedi e também havia colocado um CD de rock light , no momento estavamos escutando Goo Goo Dolls , quando um enorme vulto branco passou rapidamente na frente do carro ,obrigando Renji a freiar bruscamente e me assustando profundamente .

- O que era aquilo?

Eu perguntei assustada , se fosse um pombo , Renji tinha atropelado ele , mas como um pombo normal passaria em uma velocidade tão alta como aquele vulto havia passado em frente ao carro? Aquilo definitivamente não era e nem deveria ser um pombo .

- Era um pombo ...

- Não era um pombo Renji , e não adianta me enganar .

- Certo Rukia-sama , eu não sei o que era aquilo...

- Que seja , vamos voltar para casa...

Eu sinceramente não estava muito afim de saber quem ou o que havia passado na frente do carro , estava assustada e indisposta para isso , então por pedido meu , Renji continuou a dirigir em direção a minha casa ...ou melhor mansão .

- Etto ...Rukia-sama , por favor não comente com seu irmão o incidente de agora pouco ... Onegai.

- Hai Renji , não quero lhe causar problemas e não aconteceu nada de grave . Está tudo bem .

Renji suspirou , pareceu aliviado por saber que Byakuya não saberia do vulto , será que meu irmão estava começando a se preocupar com a minha segurança?Provavelmente , acho que após a morte de meu pai , Byakuya estava começando a ficar preocupado com meu futuro por eu ser a única família que lhe restou , então dava para entender a preocupação que ele mantinha agora.

Chegamos em silêncio na mansão Kushiki , meu irmão já havia chegado , sabia pelo carro preto estacionado em frente ao portão de casa e tive minha confirmação ao entrar em casa e vê-lo sentado no sofá , assistindo a TV a cabo que havíamos comprado mês passado , e quando ele me viu o inesperado aconteceu , e por mais medonho que pode parecer para mim , ele sorriu mostrando os dentes brancos e perfeitos . Corram para as montanhas!!! É o Apocalipse!!! Byakuya sorriu para mim? Sem ironia ? Sem tirar sarro? Sem nada de mal? Algo está começando a ficar estranho por aqui .

- Yoooo Rukia

- Éer... Yo?

Naquele momento estava tentando descobrir se não era um clone mal feito ali sentado no lugar de meu irmão chato e melancólico . Estou começando a ficar com medo dele ...

- Tem certeza de que você é meu irmão?

- Sim

Eu subi para meu quarto, e entrei no banheiro, me despi e entrei pela segunda vez naquele dia debaixo do chuveiro e deixei a água gelada me arrepiar , e deixando a água tirar o suor que se formou em minha pele eu comecei a refletir . Como o tempo pode passar assim tão rápido? Parece que foi ontem que meu pai estava entre nós , juntamente com minha mãe e em milésimos de segundo ele nos deixou , apenas eu e Byakuya sendo responsáveis pelo futuro de nossa família e de nossa empresa , coisas difíceis não é?

Sai debaixo do chuveiro e peguei a mesma toalha que havia usado mais cedo , me enxuguei e penteei meus cabelos escuros e curtos , passando o desodorante anti transpirante, colocando minhas roupas intimas e após isso o vestido que havia comprado mais cedo . Me sentei na cama olhando o relógio pendurado na parede do meu quarto , ele marcava 7:30 da noite e normalmente o horário em que a janta era servida , era por 8:30 , eu ainda tinha muito tempo para me arrumar e esperar os convidados chegarem ,me arrumei o mais lentamente que consegui , não adiantou faltava 1 hora e eu estava sentada totalmente pronta e olhando para o chão que nem uma idiota . A janela estava aberta e o vento que passava balançava as longas cortinas do meu quarto que tinha as luzes apagadas , nunca gostei de claridade mais sempre convivi com ela , sempre preferi a luz natural seja da lua ou do sol e que nessa hora era a lua que emitia a luz que iluminava o chão de meu quarto .

Estava tudo em silêncio e eu apenas ouvia a minha respiração , acho que fiquei olhando para o chão muito tempo , então ergui minha cabeça e me deparei com a escuridão , então eu liguei meu abajur e me deparei com um garoto de cabelos brancos , de pele dourada e de olhos azuis me fitando sériamente , eu não acreditava no que vi então apaguei novamente a luz do abajur e quando a acendi ele não estava mais lá . Estava começando a ficar louca não é? Não... Quando eu me levantei lá estava novamente ele , me olhando sériamente com aqueles olhos penetrantes , ele estava em minha frente e se eu desse mais 3 passos poderia toca-lo , mas não fiz isso , apenas fiquei olhando-o mais minha atenção foi tirada pelo chamado de meu nome.

- Rukia , desça nossos convidados chegaram...

Como eu poderia descer? Tinha um garoto me olhando fixamente e eu não tinha corajem de me mexer, então era quase impossivel eu descer assim sem mais nem menos .

- E-Eu Já estou indo Byakuya...

O garoto sorriu misteriosamente para mim e com uma voz aveludada repetiu meu nome...

- Rukia...

... E sumiu , eu fiquei olhando pasma para o lugar onde ele estava antes , não conseguia acreditar no que havia acontecido a poucos segundos atrás , mas quando despertei do meu transe , abri a porta e fui em direção a cozinha , meu irmão me esperava sentado a mesa com um homem já de idade e um garoto ... Aquele garoto.


	2. Gerânios

Gerânios ...

Como a vida é irônica . Aposto uma tortada na cara que , no momento em que vi aquele garoto , fiquei com uma cara tão ridícula que se meu irmão não fosse educado , riria da minha cara , mas eu estava surpresa demais para raciocinar. O garoto que sempre era a novidade da escola estava em minha frente , eo pior de tudo é que ele tinha um olhar zombeteiro lançado diretamente para min, Kuchiki Rukia !Confesso que estou com raiva dele , e que se estivessemos sozinhos naquela sala seria capaz de tirar o meu calçado e tacar na cara dele de tal modo que ele saisse gritando de medo , mas como eu não tenho muita sorte , infelizmente , não poderei fazer oque queria .

- Rukia esses são Kurosaki Ichigo e Tsukabishi Tessai , são os futuros sócios de nossa empresa . – Disse Byakuya formalmente tentando passar uma boa imagem para seus futuros sócios , mas é claro que ele estava fingindo , porque ele nunca em sã consciencia seria tão educado com pessoas estranhas , se comigo ele é teimoso imagina com homens que não conhece.

- Muito prazer Rukia-san ... – Falou o homem grande e já beirando a fase idosa da vida , ele estendeu-me a mão gigantesca e quando eu finalmente a toquei confesso que fiquei com medo de que ele quebrasse minha mão em mil pedacinhos . Mas graças aos céus aquele gigante chamado Tessai não fez nada de mais do que beijar as costas de minha mão delicadamente , enquanto eu disse : "Prazer um conhece-lo também Tessai-san" e lhe sorrir gentilmente . Eu concerteza conseguia ser mil vezes mais simpática do que Byakuya , que sorria falsamente para Tessai-san.

- Prazer em conhece-la Rukia-san – Agora foi a vez daquele maldito garoto se aproximar de mim e pegar minha mão e beija-la igualmente como Tessai-san fez , mas ao levantar os olhos aquele denominado Ichigo me lançou outro daqueles olhares zombeteiros , mas dessa vez eu consegui me vingar cravando minhas unhas que estavam particulamente grandes na pele bronzeada dele , e vendo a careta de dor que ele fez eu consegui sorrir verdadeiramente aquela noite.

- Bom ... O jantar está servido ! – Chamou Byakuya já sentado na mesa ao lado de Tessai-san , eu acho que meu irmão particulamente viu o que eu fiz com o Ichigo , porque sinceramente ele sabia que eu não era amigavel com visitas , então para não correr o risco de pagar um mico da frente das visitas resolveu nos chamar a sentei ao lado de meu irmão e de frente para o infeliz do Ichigo , que repentinamente mudou de humor ficando emburrado , porque será? Ok, estou sendo sarcastica , mas isso me diverte tanto!

Silêncio , foi a unica coisa que aconteceu durante todo o jantar ! Felizmente o jantar acabou rapidamente , poupando-me de ficar olhando para a cara de meu irmão , de Tessai-san e de Ichigo a noite toda. Eu me levantei e disse a todos que estava satisfeita e que iria me deitar , então subi as escadas indo em direção ao meu quarto , mas como tudo que é bom num dura absolutamente nada ; alguém me interrompeu , e esse alguém infelizmente não era o papai noel para me dar um presente de natal atrasado , e sim aquele infeliz chamado Ichigo . Estou me cansando de ficar repetindo o nome dele nessa narração , então vou apenas chama-lo de infeliz , porque fala sério : Que nomezinho mas suspeito hein?! Então como ia dizendo antes de me auto-interromper ; O infeliz me interrompeu entrando em frente a porta do meu amado quarto , ai meu Kami-sama ! Oque eu fiz para merecer isso?

- Olá ! – Sussurrou o infeliz , agora vem a pergunta que eu mais queria resposta : Porque ele ta sussurrando? Mas eu sei que se eu fazer essa pergunta pra mim mesma , não vou ter uma resposta adequada , então a resposta é : Não sei !

- Vou ignorar o fato de que você está na frente da porta do meu quarto e se me der licença , eu queria passar sim? – Disse dando uma de durona , era o único modo que eu consigo as coisas , um modo muito ineficiente pois ele nao saiu da frente de meu quarto e pra piorar segurou meu pulso de maneira dolorida , provavelmente o troco pelo ocorrido antes do jantar , a coisa mais normal do mundo uma pessoa querer se vingar , pelo menos eu acho.

- Ichigo vamos logo , amanhã eu tenho que ir viajar ! – Chamou Tessai-san do andar de baixo me salvando do que aconteceria a seguir , obrigada Kami-sama , agora eu sei que você não me odeia totalmente ! Mas acho que só eu fiquei feliz naquele momento , porque a cara que o Ichigo fez me deu um calafrio tão grande , que eu juro que nunca vi uma coisa tão estranha nem em "O massacre da Serra Eletrica" , mas a vida é feita de descobertas não é mesmo? E então Ichigo se foi enquanto eu ria malignamente da cara que ele fez de desgoto , estou começando a me juntar ao lado maligno da vida , um fato.

Finalmente entrei em meu quarto , fechando a porta logo depois de minha entrada , e não aguentei mais esperar e abri o ziper lateral de meu novo vestido deixando-o cair ao chão , ficando apenas com minhas roupas intimas , adentrando o banheiro e me olhando no espelho , estava deprimida como sempre e por mais que eu tentasse parecer feliz ou quando realmente estava , ninguém percebia . Estava tudo bem até ai , estava sozinha dentro de meu banheiro escuro me olhando no espelho e pensando na minha triste vida , mas não sei como e nem porque senti uma presença estranha , então como todas as pessoas normais fariam ; eu apenas ignorei o fato de estar arrepiada e com receio de que se eu me virasse para trás e desse de cara com uma criatura sanguinária , e fiz o contrário do que minha razão falava para fazer . Quando me virei para trás nada vi apenas a escuridão ,então eu sai d dentro do meu banheiro dando apenas 3 passos em direção a minha cama , quando a porta do banheiro se fechou de maneira rápida e misteriosa ; Ok eu admito estou morrendo de medo de estar sozinha no meu próprio quarto . Então tomando uma porcentagem de coragem nescessária eu perguntei.

- Quem está ai? – Acho que minha voz naquele momento não passou de um sussurro , mas não tive resposta , pude relaxar a minha postura e suspirei pesadamente , acho que estou ficando realmente louca ! Então deixando de lado tudo me sentei na minha cama e olhei para a janela aberta . – Até que a noite está clara ... – Falei tarde demais , não sei oque passou em frente a minha janela que deixou tudo mergulhado na escuridão , só sei que por instinto eu me encolhi em um canto de minha cama .

Um mal estar invadiu minha alma , me deixando sufocada , quando eu senti algo grudar em meu pé e começar a me puxar para fora da cama . Oque seria aquilo? Um tentáculo? Não conseguia gritar por ajuda , nem reagir para tentar me soltar , seria agora meu fim ? Seria essa a maneira mais fácil de me matar? Não! Não poderia morrer agora , eu tenho planos para meu futuro , ou seja eu tenho futuro !

- ME LARGA!!! – Berrei encostando minhas duas mãos no provavel tentáculo que me puxava, tentava me soltar inutilmente , então comecei a me debater segurando na cabeceira de minha cama , não estava adiantando nada , não importava se eu tinha futuro ou não...Eu iria morrer ão a unica coisa que eu fiz foi soltar o local em que segurava e me deixar ser puxada até a morte , fechei meus olhos e começava a me despedir das pessoas queridas para mim...Começando por meu irmão Byakuya , depois Renji , minha empregada Hinamori e por fim a moça simpática da loja em que comprei meu vestido : Inou se não me engano .... Não iria me despedir de Ichigo porque eu não devo nada para ele , então essa era a minha "longa" lista mental de adeus .

Abri meus olhos denovo , quando eu não mais senti o tentáculo me puxar mais e ao ouvir um grito medonho de provavel dor , oque aconteceu? Me levantei e vi novamente aqueles cabelos brancos balançando conforme o vento , os olhos claros sério , a pele bronzeada ea espada em mãos . Estaria eu sonhando ? Ou será que já tinha morrido e não percebi ? Porque aquele garoto surgiu novamente como um anjo que caiu do céu ...

- Você está bem? – Perguntou aquela mesma voz , fazendo-me arrepiar todinha , eu até consegui estender minha mão em sua direção e abrir a boca para agradece-lo , mas tudo ficou escuro repentinamente e meu peso foi de encontro ao chão .... Eu tinha desmaiado.


	3. Rosas Vermelhas e Brancas

Rosas vermelhas e brancas ...

Não deu nem tempo de eu conseguir colocar minha mente , ideias e os ultimos acontecimentos em ordem dentro de minha cabeça que , assim que abri os olhos saltei do local em que estava deitada e olhei desesperadamente em busca de qualquer presença , mas nada encotrei , apenas me vi de pé em frente a minha cama , apenas com minhas roupas intimas e sozinha em meu quarto .Será que eu havia sonhado com tudo aquilo?Provavemente sim , porque ultimamente eu não estava muito bem , acho que estou vendo muito filme de terror pra ter sonhos estranhos como esse. Passei minha uma de minhas mãos entre meus cabelos , e comecei a rir de mim mesma . Seria capaz de que a futura herdeira da familia Kuchiki estivesse tão louca a ponto de fantasiar os próprios sonhos ao ponto extremo de tolice? Bom... achei que era melhor eu esquecer disso tudo e ir tomar um belo banho de água fria , iria me acordar totalmente . Fui dar o primeiro passo em diração ao banheiro , mas algo me impediu de prossegir , uma dor latejante se fixou em um local em minha perna ... O meu pé.Quando olhei para ele , lá estava uma marca roxa cobrindo o local em que latejava .Então não foi um sonho? Oque aconteceu ontem a noite foi real!Eu não estava ficando louca!

- Kami-sama... – A voz não saia nem para chamar Kami-sama , cai ajoelhada no chão estática e não conseguia me mecher . Eu estava parecendo aquele garoto de "O Sexto Sentido" quando fala pro cara que ele vê gente morta o tempo todo , só faltava eu virar um menino , ver gente mortal e chorar que nem um bebê. Se ver monstros e um garoto que mata eles serve em vez de ver gente morta ; eu to quase lá.

Meus lindos e amigaveis pensamentos foram interrompidos pela porta de meu quarto sendo aberta vagarosamente e fazendo a mesma ranger , agora sim era só oque me faltava ; um outro monstro entrar em meu quarto pela porta e tentar me matar denovo , mas dessa vez , se isso acontecer , eu não vou me despedir de todo mundo , porque francamente eu não sei se vou ter tempo para isso.

- Bom Dia Rukia-sama ! – Graças aos céus ! Não foi um monstro que entrou em meu quarto , mas sim a minha querida empregada Hinamori . Mas espera um pouco ; Porque diabos o Byakuya nao me berrou hoje de manhã? E oque a Hinamori ta fazendo no meu quarto com uma bandeja de café da manhã? Parem o mundo que eu quero descer ! Éo apocalipse ! Corram para as montanhas... Ok estou exagerando .

- Bom dia Hinamori... – Tentei ao máximo não parecer uma louca que acordou pensando ver um monstro na noite anterior , eu acho que não deu muito certo porque o jeito que ela me olhou parecia ter uma pitadinha de dó , mas só uma pitadinha porque eu não presciso de que as pessoas tenham dó de mim!... pelo menos eu acho.

- Rukia-sama você está bem? – Me perguntou ela colocando a bandeja com meu lindo café da manhã sobre meu criado mudo , é claro que eu respondi que estava tudo otimo , e ela se foi me deixando sozinha denovo no meu quarto.

Me recompus e levantei , já estava na hora de parar de ser dramática e levantar a cabeça para seguir em frente , porque não importava oque eu fizesse oque havia acontecido ontem já aconteceu e eu não tenho o poder de voltar no tempo . Fui ao banheiro e tirei a minha roupa intima e entrei de baixo do chuveiro e fiquei lá por um bom tempo , hoje ainda era domingo e eu não tinha mais nada para fazer o resto do dia ...

**1 hora depois....**

Ok, eu admito que fiquei muito tempo no banho , mas e dai? Quem paga minha conta de água é meu irmão mesmo , então parcialmente o problema é dele e não meu . Eu ando pensando sériamente em comprar um remédio para eu ficar mais calma , porque não adiantou nem um monstro quase me matar que eu ainda não dou o minimo valor as minhas coisas . Vesti uma capri jeans e uma ragata e calcei meus chinelos , não iria sair de casa mesmo então eu podia ficar mais folgada , e fui em direção a minha varanda me sentando no chão gelado e olhando os girassóis .

- Denovo não... – Sussurei ao sentir novamente aquela louca vontade de adentrar a plantação de girassóis em minha frente , e eu juro por tudo oque é mais sagrado que eu lutei contra essa vontade , mas por fim eu não consegui e entrei entre aquelas flores que tinham aquele maravilhoso perfume embriagante , a aparencia bela e delicada , e aqueles olhos claros sérios ... Como?! Desd quando girassóis tem olhos ? E aind apor cima olhos claros e sérios? Bom... eu acho que não estou mais na plantação de girassóis , porque aonde estou há árvores , escuridão e o mais importante : NÃO TEM GIRASSÓIS! E sim eu só percebi isso agora ,é triste de se admitir .

- Oque está fazendo aqui moça? – Me virei para fitar quem me dirigiu a palavra e vi uma criança de cabelos rosa que vestia um kimono preto , mas oque mais me assustou foi a katana que ela carregava nas costas , oque uma criança fazia com uma arma ? Eu não faço a minima ideia , mas pelas coisas que tem acontecido ultimamente comigo , eu não duvido que essa garota seja uma atriz de um serial killer muito famoso que eu , por azar, não tenho asistido ainda .

- Bom... Eu não sei . – Respondi sinceramente , porque era verdade ; eu não sabia o porque de estar naquele local cheio de arvores e grilos que cricrilavam por todos os cantos ,mas o problema não era eu estar ali , e sim oque ela fazia ali também ? To ficando irritada denovo , droga.

- Aqui é muito perigoso moça , é melhor você voltar de onde veio ... – Eu acho que aquela garota tinha mais alguma coisa para falar , mas repentinamente ela vira a cabeça olhando para trás parecendo preucupada , e quando voltou seu olhar para min apenas sussurrou - ... Corra! – Me empurrou e desapareceu no ar , eu fiquei parada feito uma idiota olhando para o lugar em que a garota estava antes de sumir , e depois eu sai correndo para dentro da floresta , acho que obedecer era melhor do que contrariar uma menina que tinha uma katana .

- Oque eu estou fazendo? – Sim , estou falando comigo mesma , porque eu estou correndo desesperadamente em uma floresta escura e cheio de grilos! Eu pretendia correr mais , muito mais , porém eu cai me esborrachando no chão por causa do meu pé , ele estava doendo denovo e dessa vez ele ardia muito , otima hora para meu pé estar assim , eu me amo tanto! Estou mentindo ok? – Que droga! – Berrei em meio de grilos , estava perdida com o pé machucado e ainda por cima ; estava começando a ficar com fome. Eu iria morrer mesmo , então me sentei perto de uma arvore e por lá fiquei por um bom tempo , até que outro grito monstruoso muito familiar ao da noite passada chegou aos meus ouvidos , e o pior é que vinha da direção em que aquela garotinha tinha seguido , só de pensar que ela estaria em perigo , meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas e logo depois se fecharam .

- Porque está chorando moça? – Abri meus olhos para me deparar com aquela garota de mais cedo , ela estava bem e a katana que carregava estava ensanguentada , será que ela havia matado aquele monstro? Comecei a rir descontroladamente de mim mesma e... desmaiei.

Eu sou mesmo uma inutil...

**Algum tempo depois...**

Eu jurava que quando acordasse estaria sentada naquele chão sujo , no meio do mato e com os barulhentos grilos cricrilando , me enganei denovo . Eu já havia perdido totalmente a conta de quantas vezes eu já havia me enganado só em dois dias , isso era realmente irritante ! Mas quando eu abri meus olhos , me deparei com um rosto muito proximo do meu , e um rosto muito feio por sinal ; pulei pela segunda vez no mesmo dia e gritei asustadamente , asustando o dono do rosto feio.

- AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! – Gritamos os dois juntos , já não bastava ser baixinha agora eu dava medo ? Onde esse mundo vai parar meu Kami-sama? E justo eu que jurava ser até que fofinha , estou deprimida agora.

- Q-quem é v-você??! – Disse bem alto e claro apontando o dedo pro homem a minha frente , que após se acalmar me olhou com aquela cara medonha , eu estava com medo ... muito medo. Mais fiquei com mais medo ainda quando ele me disse com aquela voz asustadora.

- Zaraki Kenpachi , o indestrutível – Era só oque me faltava , estar frente a frente com um assassinot psicopata que tem sede de sangue de mulheres indefesas e baixinhas , assim como eu ! HAHA! Me fudi . - ...E você baixinha-chan? - Otimo agora ele me deu um apelido fofo , estou me sentindo a ultima bolacha do pacote , ou seja ; otima . Pelo menos agora eu sei que ele não vai me matar e beber todo o meu sangue de canudinho junto com sorvete de flocos , ok estou viajando .

- Kuchiki Rukia , herdeira da empresa Kuchiki . – Oque é ? Ele se acha o indestrutivel , eu também tenho o direito de me achar também!Bom... Eu sei que não sou grande coisa , mas eu tenho dinheiro se eu quisesse eu teria mais peito e mais bunda , mas eu não quero ser uma siliconada .

- Que bom que você acordou moça! – Gritou uma voz familiar , era aquela garota da floresta . Eu acho que ela me abraçou forte demais , porque fiquei sem respirar durante um 5 segundos no máximo , mas foi bom conhecer alguém e não ficar sozinha com o senhor indestrutivel.

- Cheguei!!! – Aquela voz era.... Não pode ser , era ele!


	4. Frésias e Cravos

" Frésias e Cravos....!"

Que coisa não? Lá estava eu falando com o tio indestrutivél e com a menininha de cabelo rosa quase normalmente , porque vamos combinar que isso não é muito normal de se acontecer , e derrepente chega ele ; Kurosaki Ichigo , o infeliz! Eu sabia que ele não poderia ser desse mundo , nunca ninguém em sã consciência seria tão anormal igual ele , mas acho melhor eu não falar isso em voz alta porque o infeliz ta com uma espada muito grande e só para acrescentar ; eu to com medo que ele corte minha cabeça fora , e isso não seria legal . Então eu me levantei calmamente e de modo gentil he disse :

- VOCÊ!!!!! – Eu juro que pretendia falar baixo e não fazer o tio indestrutivel cair no chão de susto , mas foi por impulso e quando eu fui ver , já tinha berrado e Ichigo deu um pulo tão grande que eu pensei que ele iria esmagar a menininha de cabelo rosa que eu ainda não fiz questão de perguntar o nome . Depois de alguns segundos parados que nem postes Ichigo fez questão de olhar bem para minha cara e rir , garoto louco! E depois de um ataque de risos quase que impossivel de ser parado ele ficou sério e perguntou para a menina de cabelo rosa

- Meu Kami-sama ! Oque Kuchiki Rukia faz na Soul Society Yachiru? – Então o nome daquela garota era Yachiru ? Bem... acho que sim porque Ichigo olhava para ela quando perguntou isso . Mas não deu tempo de Yachiru-chan responder porque um forte vento abriu a porta e todos menos eu pegaram suas espadas , e eu fiquei lá olhando para eles feito uma mosca morta . Então um homem de cabelos azuis , bem maior do que eu , com uma mascara estranha que parecia feita de ossos e com um buraco no estomago entrou pela porta junto com um carinha emo que usava um chapéu estranho que só cobria a metade da cabeça . Yachiru me puxou para um corredor e me tacou pela janela ; não vou dizer que doeu porque qualquer pessoa que fosse tacada por uma menina pequena de cabelo rosa pela janela e se esborrachasse no chão , iria se machucar. E ea gritou da janela para mim

- Corra para muito longe Rukia-chan! Rápido! – E novamente eu comecei a correr desesperadamente para o meio do mato , e só agora eu tinha percebido que estava descalça e com um kimono preto que não ajudava muito para que eu correse . Corria o mais rápido que eu podia mas eu ainda não estava me sentindo segura sozinha no meio do mato , acho que ninguém se sentiria , e quando eu estava cansada e parei para respirar , escutei de longe provavelmente vindo de direção da onde eu estava antes de ser tacada pela janela.

- TENSOU ZANGETSU ! – Meu Kami-sama , o Ichigo ta gritando palavrões agora eo pior é que eu não sei se isso é mesmo um palavrão ! Bom depois que eu vi um clarão e um outro vento forte quase me fez voar , eu acho que aquilo não era um palavrão e sim uma macumba. Então comecei a correr denovo com medo de que aqueles caras estranhos falassem alguma coisa parecida com aquilo , se o Ichigo que éo Ichigo grito um treco lá e quase que o mundo explode imagina quando aquele emo grita ; Melhor eu nem imaginar e começar a correr mais rápido .

- E agora ? Eu to perdida no meio do mato , tem gente que provavelmente ta querendo me matar e eu to com fome . – Falei comigo mesma enquanto ainda corria , minhas pernas doiam e eu estava com fome ; e pelo que eu estudei em ciências , o combustivel que mantem o corpo em movimento e que ele é nescessário tanto para mim quanto para outras pessoas , mas nem adiantava eu saber disso se eu não tinha nada para comer !

- Psiu... – Ok eu acho que estou tendo alucinações porque eu acho que ouvi um "psiu..." vindo do alto de uma árvore que eu passei pela frente correndo , parei de correr e voltei até a árvore ; se fosse um daqueles carinhas eu seria uma isca fácil e morreria na hora ! Mas vou confiar no meu instinto e olhar quem me chamou , fui um pouco mais próximo da árvore e vi aqueles mesmo olhos claros e sérios que eu sempre via nas horas mais estranhas que eu vivi em dois longos dias . Será que era aquele garoto que havia me salvado ? Porfavor meu Kami-sama ! Porfavor que seja ele .

- Acho que ela foi por ali ! – Os olhos que me olhavam anteriormente agora se desviaram para o lado esquerdo , em que a poucos segundos eu havia escutado uma voz nada familiar , e quando se voltaram para mim duas mãos apareceram e me puxaram para a escuridão em que o dono dos olhos claros se escondia . Pude sentir um braço me envolver ,uma mão cobrir minha boca e uma voz aveludada sussurrar em meu ouvido "...Fique quieta porfavor" , e alguns segundos depois aqueles mesmos homens que apareceram do nada na casa de Yachiru-chan passaram me procurando e demoraram um pouco para irem embora , e enquanto eles não se foram os braços protetores não me soltaram , a mão macia não destampou minha boca e a voz aveludada não falou mais nenhuma palavra. – Ela deve ter corrido para mais longe! Vamos rápido! – E assim eles se foram , e uma estranha sensação apareceu quando os braços me libertaram e quando eu me virei e vi o rosto dele , do garoto que havia me salvado anteriormente e que agora me salvará denovo , to devendo pra ele !

- Q-quem é v-você? – Otimo agora eu to gaguejando e to com frio na barriga , uma coisa muito rara mas que acontece em cada 10 anos, mas quem não estaria gaguejando em minha situação? Bom ... ele sorriu para mim , que fofinho e sexy ele ficou ! ... Pare de pensar essas coisas Kuchiki Rukia , você é uma adolescente séria e muito responsável , não ficaria encantada com um garoto que apenas lhe salvou duas vezes ! Mas ele acabou de suspirar pesadamente , será que eu estou chateando ele?

- Meu nome é Hitsugaya Toushirou , muito prazer Rukia-san! – Acho que estou durmindo e nem percebi , é muita coisa para minha cabeça ! Primeiro eu me perdi numa floresta que nem sabia que existia , depois uma menina de cabelo cor de rosa matou um monstro , depois conheci a verdadeira face de Kurosaki Ichigo e o mesmo garoto que me salvou duas vezes está na minha frente , e agora eu fui perceber olhando melhor que ; ELE TAMBÉM TEM UMA ESPADA! SERÁ QUE ELE É IGUAL A YACHIRU-CHAN , O KENPACHI-SAN EO ICHIGO? Em que mundo eu estou afinal das contas? - Vamos indo Rukia-san , aqui não é um local seguro ! – Falou denovo aquela voz que agora , não sei porque , fazia eu me arrepiar toda , mas quando ele se levantou e eu me levantei não houve tempo para nada ; apenas para soltar um grito .... Aqueles homens , estavam de volta e ... Haviam me capturado.

- RUKIA-SAN!!!!! – Eu nunca havia visto aquele cara ; Hitsugaya , gritar mas foi agônizante velo com aquela face maligna... Estou com medo ... e agora?


	5. Violetas & Crisantêmos

"Violetas & Crisântemos...!"

Eu fico pensando as vezes ; É nas horas em que a personagem principal esta em perigo , que acontece alguma coisa realmente importante e salva ela , não é mesmo ? Mas porque , se por acaso eu for a protagonista, ... Só acontece coisas ruins comigo ?Como por exemplo estar sendo feita de refem por um emo e um carinha estranho , enquanto sou perseguida pelo Hitsugaya , se não me engano esse éo nome dele , que tenta inutilmente me salvar, mas o carinha de cabelo azul não deixava ele nem chegar perto do emo que me carregava ... Se eu não fosse uma garota realmente forte emocionalmente , eu estaria chorando nesse momento mas eu não estou ! Morram de inveja eu não estou chorando e não vou chorar ! Mas que raios ! Eu estou tentando me convensser a não chorar , mas acho que não estou conseguindo , porque já estou sentindo meus olhos arderem e ficarem umidos.

- ME LARGA SEU EMO IDIOTA! – Denovo eu me debatia contra o ombro do carinha emo , que me segurava feito um saco de batatas , fazendo eu me sentir realmente ofendida com isso. Eu chutava a barriga dele , dava socos nas costas , berrava em seu ouvido , mordia o ombro e... Ele não me soltava! Credo , emos são realmente pessoas estranhas , porque mesmo parecendo fragil esse emo que me carrega é muito forte, só pode ser praga .

- Pare de se mexer , ou serei obrigado a te amarrar ou até mesmo ... a te matar.- Bom... sabe quando vc sente aquele arrepio estranho passar por você de forma lenta e "arrepiantemente arrepiante"? Eua cabei de sentir isso , a denovo eu senti meus olhos se encherem de água e arderem , mas eu não vou obdecer um emo infernal! Continuei a me debater , mas desta vez eu chutava ,gritava,socava e mordia de um jeito mais forte e dolorido , mas ele não emitia nenhum som de dor ... Comecei a chorar . Que droga! Eu vou morrer antes de comprar meu primeiro carro , sem me formar na universsidade , sem comprar uma casa e morar sozinha nela e sem saber se um dia iria me casar e ter uma familia igual a que um dia eu tive ... Do nada ele me pegou e me jogou contra uma árvore , senti alguns dos meus ossos se partirem em mil pedacinhos , e não parou por ai não ; Ele ainda chegou andando calmamente até onde eu estava , tentando me levantar inutilmente e para pelo menos tentar fugir , e me chutou a barriga fazendo-me vomitar um bocado de sangue vermelho e quente . - ... Eu tinha te avisado , não tinha? – Eu juro que se ele não estivesse pisando na minha cabeça eu me levantava , ou pelo menos tentava , e chingava a mãe dele de puta ! Mas acho que isso não iria ajudar muito. Não consegui ver , mas escutei um barulho enorme vindo de onde o carinha de cabelo azul estava lutando com o Hitsugaya enquanto esse maldito emo me raptava!Será que ele estava bem? Eu não sei ele , mas eu acho que meu crânio está sendo esmagado mais do que o necessário!Falei cedo demais ; o maldito agora puxava meus cabelos para cima levantando minha cabeça junto.

- Esta doendo maldito! – Sussurrei e ele logo riu irônicamente da minha dor , maldito! Um dia ele ainda vai me pagar e vai sofrer mais do que eu estou sofrendo agora , não só fisicamente mais mentalmente também . E não importa quantas vezes ele levantar e afundar meu rosto no chão sujo e duro , eu não vou me esquecer da vingança que prometi , NUNCA!

- Está doendo ainda ? – IMBECIL! Pare de zombar de mim , porque você sabe muito bem que esta doendo seu emo do demo! Então eu acho que agora posso me defender já que tenho um galho em mãos ; acertei a cabeça dele com toda a força que eu tinha , e ele me soltou pois aquele chapéu estranho havia rachado um pouco , então eu aproveitei e corri para qualquer lado sem nem pensar e acabei dando de cara com o carinha do cabelo azul . OQUE EU POSSO FAZER? EU ESTAVA TENTANDO ME SALVAR UÉ! VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU IRIA PENSAR PARA ONDE CORRER EM UMA HORA DAQUELAS??

- Não acredito que você escapou baixinha ... – Pera ai! Se ele esta aqui ... Cade aquele garoto? Meu Kami-sama ; Esse louco havia matado ele? Porque uma tristesa enorme agora me pertubou? Porque meus olhos transbordavam mais malditas lagrimas?Porque eu queria gritar ?Porque?Porque?PORQUE?!!!!

- Maldito! – Sussurrei e peguei uma pedra e taquei na direção dele , que simplesmente pegou a pedra ea transformou em puro pó , mas eu não parei de atirar pedras nele não! Vai que uma ele não consegue pegar e acidentalmente ele é acertado por essa pedra ? Ok eu prescisaria de muita sorte , mas eu não estava nem me lixando agora . Ele chegava cada vez mais perto de onde eu estava , e não tardou muito para ele chegar realmente perto e pegar meu pescoço me levantando do chão ; Ele iria me matar sem ar !

- Você seria de muito uso para nós e quem sabe ... – SAFADO! Ele estava pensando em coisas pervertidas ,aquele maldito ; ele não vai encostar um dedinho em mim, porque se tentar irá se arrepender até depois de morto! ... Talvez não fosse eu que fizesse ele se arrepernder , mas mesmo assim ... Ele que se atreva!

- Você nem se atreva a fazer isso que esta pensando ! – Meu Deus! O Ichigo ainda está vivo. Eu estou feliz sim ué ; talvez ele possa afastar esse tarado de perto de mim , pelo menos para alguma coisa ele vai ser util. Mas o maldito carinha do cabelo azul me jogou no chão , mas alguém me segurou antes que eu desse de cara no chão ; Era o tio indestrutivél ea Yachiru-chan ! Eu acho que agora eu estaria salva , pelo menos eu acho , não tenho o Ichigo lutava com o cara , o emo chegou e Yachiru-chan e Zaraki-san entraram em uma posição de provavelmente luta , mas ele passou reto e quando chegou ao lado do cara companheiro dele , sussurrou algo e eles sumiram do nada .Ichigo veio correndo até onde estavamos e preucupado perguntou – Você está bem Rukia ? – Eu apenas balancei a cabeça positivamente e me desvencilhei dos braços do Zaraki-san ficando de pé com dificuldade .

- Oee Ichigo ... – Ele me olhou , então eu abaixei a cabeça e com a voz triste , acho que estava assim , perguntei – Tem como me fazer um favor ? – Ele balançou a cabeça dizendo sim - ... Eu queria procurar alguém , me ajude ? ....

**Algum tempo depois...**

Eu estava montada nas costas largas do Ichigo e ele pulava de galho em galho ; estavamos procurando o corpo do Hitsugaya , eu queria ... não! EU NECESSITAVA FAZER PELO MENOS UM FUNERAL PARA ELE! Mesmo não querendo pensar nisso , ele merecia não é mesmo ? Mas acho que estava difícil porque ... já haviamos procurado em todos os cantos daquela floresta e nada encontramos . Ichigo por fim me deixou na varanda da casa do Zaraki-san e me disse antes de sumir pulando entre as árvores.

- Rukia , estou cansado... Vou te deixar na casa do Zaraki e volto depois para te levar de volta para casa ! – E eu sentei no chão mesmo . Meus ferimentos foram limpos e medicados pela Yachiru-chan , o tio Indestrutivel me deu um novo kimono limpo e negro para vestir e logo logo irei estar de volta para minha casa . Nada disso me animava mais , eu pensava enquanto o vento batia em minha face ; iria chover .Me levantei e andei até uma flor que se não me engano se chamava crisantêmo ... No velório de meu pai , por todos os lados , tinha montes e montes de buques dessa flor .Me agaichei e colhi aquela unica e solitária flor , e sai andando até a parte traseira da casa e para minha maior surpresa... Lá estava ele sentado na grama verde e encostado em uma árvore , durmindo , com uma flor rosa em mãos ... Hitsugaya!

- VOCÊ! – Eu tenho que aprender a me controlar e parar de gritar quando fico feliz e triste . Mas ele estava bem , estava um pouco machucado mas , estava vivo e respirava normalmente . Mão resisti e do nada pulei nele o abraçando e sentindo aquele cheiro estranho que minhas narinas estranhavam ... Agora eu , não sei porque , estou mais feliz.


	6. Gardênias'

"Gardênias ...!"

Vamos relembrar o que eu acabei de fazer certo? Eu; Kuchiki Rukia, a sem sentimentos e a futura herdeira de uma das maiores empresas do Japão inteiro, acabei de me tacar por inteiro em cima de um garoto que nem conheço direito. Ok, eu admito que ele me salvou duas vezes , e não ignorando o fato de que ele quase morreu por minha causa ; eu me pergunto o porque dele estar fazendo isso , eu sei ... Eu sei; para eu ter uma resposta concreta devo perguntar isso para ele, certo? Mas não é você que está sendo abraçada por um garoto que tem um cheiro tão diferente, perto da varanda dos fundos de uma casa cuja qual os donos são exterminadores de monstros gigantes, mesmo um desses sendo criança. Se você que está lendo isso dizer ou mesmo pensar; "AH! Isso é a coisa mais normal do mundo!" Eu juro, juro mesmo que você vai se ver comigo no inferno e eu sei que eu não vou para o céu não importa o que eu faça , e você também não! Voltando para o contexto; acho melhor eu soltar ele e perguntar logo o porquê dele estar fazendo tudo isso, porque até agora eu só sei que ele sabe meu nome e que eu sei o nome dele, ou seja; eu não sei nadica de nada. Então pelos poderes que eu dou a mim mesma nesse momento de muita emoção e felicidade, eu ordeno que eu pergunte tudo o que eu tenho que perguntar.

Primeiro passo foi concluído com sucesso; eu me soltei dele e para variar ajudei-o a levantar, arrumei o kimono preto que estava vestindo e esperei ele ajeitar a roupa estranha que ele vestia, e então... Silêncio! Porque eu não consigo falar nada? E justo eu que queria perguntar muitas e muitas coisas para ele!Eu vou repetir o que já disse muitas vezes para mim mesma; "_eu sou mesmo uma inútil!"_

_-_ Não quer perguntar nada? – MEU KAMI-SAMA! E-ele sabe ler mentes? Se ele souber, então que dizer que ; Ele leu tudo o que eu pensei ! Isso que da eu ficar pensando demais, em vez disso eu podia falar idiotices que nem uma adolescente normal que é rica e que gosta de chocolate, mas não! Eu tenho uma linha de raciocínio muito extensa para minha idade ; Eu penso até mesmo sobre estar pensando em pensar , e isso não é muito normal . – E eu acho que não leio mentes. – ELE ESTÁ SENDO IRÔNICO!Maldito leu minha mente e disse que não leu, então praticamente ele leu porque eu estava pensando exatamente nisso e... Esquece.

- P-por que você f-falou isso? – Emburrei agora, fiz bico e cruzei os braços, a pose mais famosa que eu faço quase todos os dias. Mas não adiantou nada, para variar, ele ainda me olhava sério e provavelmente não iria me responder, e então por fim desfiz minha pose de menininha mimada e emburrada e sorri para ele... Aquilo não iria levar em nada mesmo, então do que iria adiantar eu ficar fazendo teatro? Pera ai! Que barulho estranho é esse vindo de cima de mim? MEU DEUS! FUJAM PARA AS MONTANHAS QUE UMA COISA ENORME CAIU NO CHÃO, POEIRA LEVANTOU E EU TO ME AFOGANDO COM TERRA EM PÓ!

- EM BAIXINHO, QUEM É VOCÊ?! – Esqueçam o que eu disse sobre fugir para as montanhas, e esqueçam também que eu tava com medo do Ichigo!Eu não ligo se ele quiser pular em alguém, cada macaco no seu galho, mas que esse alguém não seja eu! Só por vingança eu vou tacar essa simpática pedrinha redonda nele com toda a minha força. Peguei a pedrinha que se conseguisse falar estaria suplicando para que eu não a tacasse e a joguei na cabeçona laranjada do Ichigo, isso me deixou feliz, mas o que mais me deixou feliz foi ver ele berrar de dor e me lançar um olhar chorã sou muito má! BUAAWAUWUAWUAWUAUWUAWUAUWUAUWAUUWA! Ok, isso foi muito estranho...

- Eu aqui tentando te proteger desse baixinho e você vem e me taca uma pedra? Eu não te entendo Kuchiki Rukia , sua louca! – Como um ser humano consegue berrar tanto assim?Não sei e não me importo de saber como, mas eu preciso mesmo de um remédio para meus ouvidos e outro para minha cabeça. – Vamos logo embora, seu irmão deve estar preocupado... – Eu tinha me esquecido que o Ichigo iria me levar para casa , e é realmente melhor eu ir para casa se não meu irmão vai surtar por eu estar desaparecida faz 2 dias , mas não acho que ele vai ligar muito . Fui andando atrás do Ichigo calmamente, e como sou sem educação nem me despedi do Hitsugaya , da Yachiru-chan e nem do Zaraki-san , a única coisa em que eu pensava agora era em ; Tomar um banho na minha banheira e dormir na minha caminha quentinha e macia , se eu fechar os olhos posso até sentir meu travesseiro , meu colchão , uma mão me puxando para trás e.... PERA AI! TÃO ME PUXANDO DEVOLTA! Virei o rosto para ver o delinquente que fazia isso e vi os olhos claros me fitarem em suplica, mas eu não desisti, eu suportei o olhar por um bom tempo até que outra mão começou a puxar a minha mão livre, e para variar era o Ichigo com um olhar medonho que me obrigava a dizer "Tchau eu vou para minha casinha linda..."

O QUE ESSES LOUCOS ESTÃO FAZENDO?

- Rukia-san não pode voltar para casa, ela estará em perigo! - Alertou Hitsugaya, me puxando para o lado dele e lançando um olhar mortal para Ichigo que fechou mais a cara e me puxou de volta rindo abafadamente .

- Mas aqui ela também estará em perigo! – Deixa eu ver se entendi ; Não importa aonde eu estivesse eu poderia morrer ? Agora vou analisar a questão ; Entre morrer e morrer eu prefiro ... hnm... quem sabe ... não ...talvez...AHA! Já escolhi; Eu prefiro viver é lógico!O que esse loucos pensam que eu sou? Um brinquedo de puxar? Se não for isso, eu não sei porque eu me sinto assim ... E estou ficando meio tonta e meus ouvidos estão doendo por causa dos berros amigáveis deles. Ai meu Kami-sama , eu queria tanto ser normal e poder viver minha vida feliz e saltitante com uma crianção de coelhinhos fofos ... Mas eu estou aqui , justamente aqui. EU ODEIO MEU DESTINO!

- Oee... – Falei para os dois que quase me rasgavam ao meio, e isso estava irritando seriamente. – Oee... – Além de marrentos são surdos! Eu mereço mesmo... – OEEE!!! – Agora eles escutaram e me soltaram; eu acho que meus braços esticaram uns 15 centímetros sem eu perceber,e eles doem ! Só agora que eu fui perceber que eles; Ichigo e Hitsugaya , estão se fuzilando com o olhar e eu estou me perguntando porque eu estou no meio dessa guerra?... AÉ! Lembrei... Eles estão decidindo de que forma eu posso morrer, que legal né?Me sinto tão feliz tendo mais de uma forma de morrer . Ok, mentir é feio.

- Eu acho que a Baixinha-chan tem que escolher se quer ficar ou não... – De onde o Tio Indestrutível saiu? Mas ainda bem que saio de onde estava me salvou desses dois loucos que anteriormente tentavam me partir ao meio.

- Eu concordo com o Ken-chan! – Outra que sai do nada me assustando, Yachiru-chan tem uma camuflagem muito boa, mesmo tendo o cabelo rosa e ser... Chamativa. Esperamos ela escalar as costas gigantescas do Zaraki-san , mostrar que conseguiu subir sem cair , e dar uma risadinha provavelmente falsa como sinal de que estava esperando uma resposta que apareceu com um berro do Ichigo gritando algo como ; "VÁ SE FUDER SEU NANICO DO CÃO!" , e logo após isso eu não tive nem tempo de pensar e analisar o olhar maligno da Yachiru-chan , que Ichigo já gritava de dor pela mordida que ela deu-lhe. Só faltava mesmo eu saber que essa garota era canibal, ou algo semelhante, e ver o Ichigo ser devorado em segundos só lhe restando ossos. Mas isso não aconteceu... Infelizmente! – MORANGÃO ESTUPIDO! ALGUMA COISA CONTRA BAIXINHOS? – Foi até interessante acompanhar a sessão de chutes e socos que o infeliz levou da Yachiru-chan , só faltou mesmo a pipoca e a Coca . Após alguns segundos pude sentir uma presença se aproximando do meu lado esquerdo, então me virei para ver como toda pessoa faria normalmente, e encontrei uma face muito perto da quando você sente aquele calafrio e seus músculos do corpo inteiro se endurecem? Me senti exatamente assim ; nenhum garoto tinha chegado a essa distância de mim , foi traumatizante sentir aquele hálito em meu rosto.

- Sem querer atrapalhar o clima romântico , temos que ir logo Rukia! – Disse um Ichigo todo quebrado e machucado, sinal de que a Yachiru-chan fez um bom trabalho quase matando é que ele estava mais calminho , Yachiru-chan tem que fazer isso mais vezes e pode deixar que eu pago se for preciso!Ichigo me olhava intensamente procurando uma resposta de sim, mas eu não sabia se iria ficar lá sendo que aqui com quatro pessoas me protegendo eu quase morri , então como eu que corria perigo não sabia ... Imagine os outros que poderiam se machucar

- Eu tenho uma ideia! – A não! As ideais da Yachiru-chan não são boas, por favor pessoas, ignorem ela, sim? Não deu certo, todo mundo ta olhando para ela, até eu mesma to olhando, como eu sou burra mesmo! – Vamos levar a Kichiki-chan para a Matsumoto-chan, certo? – Todos sorriram menos eu, porque sabe; eu não sei que é essa ai não, e parece que ela não é do bem , eu to sentindo isso e quando eu sinto , sempre acontece de verdade!

- Então eu vou ficar por aqui mesmo... – Porque o Hitsugaya não quer ir? Só porque ele é o único normal entre esses quatro? Eu também não vou não, estão loucos?... Tantas perguntas sem respostas que eu nem percebi que alguém me carregava nas costas e pulava entre as árvores de novo... ONDE ESTÃO ME LEVANDO? SOCORRO! TEM TRÊS LOUCOS ME RAPTANDO! ALGUÉM ME AJUDE!!


	7. Margaridas

- Cinquenta e nove elefantes incomodam muita gente... Sessenta elefantes incomodam, incomodam, incomodam, incomodam, incomodam, incomodam, incomodam, incomodam, incomodam, incomodam, incomodam, incomodam, incomodam, incomodam, incomodam, incomodam, incomodam, incomodam, incomodam, incomodam, incomodam, incomodam, incomodam, incomodam, incomodam, incomodam, incomodam, incomodam, incomodam, incomodam, incomodam muito mais! – Aqui estou eu, cantando a música do elefante para apenas irritar o Ichigo que está me levando para uma tal de Matsumoto em um templo muito distante,tirando o fato de que eu não me sinto muito confortável nas costas dele que fica pulando de galho em galho ; Isso não está cheirando bem,eu tenho uma leve impressão de que isso não vai prestar,e vai sobrar para mim casualmente.

- CALA A BOCA RUKIA! – Está na cara que eu não vou me calar até ele chegar nesse tal templo. É tão prazeroso ver o rosto dele se contorcer em desgosto, e o melhor; Ele não pode tampar os ouvidos, porque se não eu me esborracho no chão, então ele vai ficar escutando a música do elefante para o resto da vida!BWAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUA, eu sou tão maligna e me orgulho tanto disso.

- Continue Kuchiki-chan,eu nunca vi tantos elefantes ! – Pelo menos alguém ficou feliz com a música do elefante. Yachiru sempre batia palmas quando os elefantes passavam de número , como ela é feliz! – Ken-chan quer parar?- Zaraki-san parecia estar cansado, mas toda vez que Yachiru perguntava para ele se queria parar ele negava; homem cabeça dura!Se fosse eu parava agora mesmo e me deitava na terra firme.

- Não. – Será que falta muito para chegar?Espero que nesse tal templo tenha um banheiro, porque eu me recuso a fazer alguma coisa no mato, pois vai que aparece um bicho lá?É doido,melhor eu esperar mesmo.

- Oee Ichigo!- Chamei o morangão que apenas bufou e esperou eu falar o resto. -Falta muito ainda para agente chegar nesse tal templo?-É sério, eu estava mesmo precisando ir a um banheiro.

- Vamos ver... - Lá vai ele calcular de novo, eu já tinha perguntado quanto faltava faz cinco minutos, mas não me conformo com essa maldita demora apenas para chegar num maldito templo cujo qual mora uma maldita mulher que está me esperando para sei lá o que. Custava alguma coisa o templo ser mais perto um pouco?-... Não falta muito não, na verdade já estamos chegando, então não me obrigue a te jogar daqui se você começar a cantar a música do elefante. -Não estou muito afim de cair de mais de quatro metros de altura. Árvores grandinhas, não é mesmo?.

-Então vou aproveitar e perguntar algumas coisas!-Era minha chance de saber a verdade sobre todo aquele outro mundo, porque onde eu estou realmente não pode ser a Terra!É muitas coisas para ser a terra, então com certeza é outro mundo. - Primeira pergunta é; O que vocês são afinal?-Demorou um pouco pro morango me responder, mas já estou acostumada com pessoas lerdas como ele; posso esperar tranquila.

- Provavelmente você já ouviu falar de shinigamis,certo?-Claro que já ouvi falar,seria muita burrice alguém não saber o que é um shinigami.- Shinigami: "leva" a alma dos humanos para o outro mundo.-Ok ele falou isso de um jeito muito maligno,deu até um arrepio na espinha, mas não vou atrapalhar ele agora...- Eu como Shinigami, tenho o trabalho de levar a alma dos humanos para o outro mundo,ou seja, onde estamos,para que eles possam descansar em nem todos os espíritos conseguem vim para esse mundo,então eles se tornam Hollows; que são formados por Plus (almas de humanos mortos) que perderam seu coração para o desespero ou que ficaram no mundo real por tempo demais. Qualquer espírito que não for guiado para a Soul Society por um Shinigami pode eventualmente decair em um Hollow. O processo pelo qual uma alma se torna um Hollow levando meses (se não mais); é refletido pelo comprimento da Corrente do Destino da alma, que reside no mesmo local onde o coração deveria estar. A Corrente do Destino lentamente se corrói com o passar do tempo, refletindo a degradação dos laços da alma com o mundo dos vivos. O processo pode ser acelerado sobre certas condições, como ser atacado por algum Hollow ou usando certos poderes espirituais. Quando a corrente deteriora completamente, a alma é transformada em monstruosa forma com uma vaga mascara esquelética e um grande buraco onde a corrente era originalmente ligada. -Então foi um desses Hollows que me atacou no meu quarto, que horror!De certo modo eu tenho pena dessas criaturas, saber que um dia eles ainda foram almas humanas está atormentando minha mente.

-Então aqueles carinhas que quase me mataram eram hollows,certo?-Estou sendo perseguida por monstros que já foram humanos; se eu ficar viva, vou escrever um livro sobre isso!Vou ser famosa.

-Nã eram Arrancars; são Hollows que quebraram suas máscaras por vontade própria, assim conseguindo exceder os limites do poder de um Hollow comum. Sua aparência difere de acordo com seu poder, quanto maior o poder mais o Arrancar se aproxima da forma humana. -Até ai tudo bem, mas eu me pergunto muitas e muitas vezes para mim mesma; "porque eles me perseguem?"-Você está se perguntando; "porque eles te perseguem?",não é mesmo?- Ótimo, agora o Ichigo lê mentes!PORQUE TODO MUNDO LÊ MENTE MENOS EU?-É porque você é a única descendente viva de Kuchiki Hisana,A ultima escolhida para salvar o mundo do caos eterno.

Se eu entendi direito; Eu sou a única descendente VIVA, dessa Hisana que foi a escolhida para salvar o mundo do caos eterno... Então se eu estou aqui é porque eu vou substituí-la, certo?Será que ela morreu?Meu Kami-sama do céu será que eu vou morrer também?Ou pior... Será que todos nós vamos morrer?Coitado do mundo, eu não consigo nem matar uma barata direito então imagina eu salvando o mundo e sendo perseguidas por Hollows que querem me matar não importa de que forma for. Ok, não imaginem...

- Olha, lá está o templo das Bruxas!-Que templo bonito, parece uma igreja romana do tamanho de uma cidade cheia de esculturas de anjos negros, e o que mais me encanta é que lá moram várias e várias bruxas e... BRUXAS?Ninguém tinha me contado que era um templo de bruxas!Se uma bruxa me matar, eu mato o Ichigo mesmo estando morta. AH!Tinha me esquecido de que estou apertada para ir ao banheiro... Minha primeira vez usando um banheiro de bruxas,que que a essa altura do campeonato,ir no mato é a melhor opção. Mas isso porque meu senso de direção é simplesmente horrível e eu me perderia depois que entrar mato.

- Está com medo, Rukia? –Maldito Morango falante, é claro que eu to com medo de entrar em um templo cheio de bruxas que podem me matar a qualquer hora... Quem não estaria?Ok, ele não está com medo, mas ele é um shinigami, então ele não conta!

-Ichigo...-Sussurrei para ele,que apenas virou a cabeça para trás e me olhou.-Pode parar um pouco?-A natureza está me chamando!-Eu preciso ir ao banheiro... -Que bom que ele parou rápido e eu fui para a moita mais longe o possível de onde ele estava, mas quando eu estava para abaixar minha roupa de baixo... Um barulho!Peguei uma pedra próxima e fiquei olhando ao redor esperando que algo aparecesse e nada, então resolvi fazer logo o que eu tinha que fazer ali...

5 minutos depois...

Usar a moita foi traumatizante!Eu aconselho a nunca usarem uma moita em casos de emergências. Mas pelo menos eu sei que não vou morrer se usar uma, melhor moita do que ir ao banheiro de uma bruxa. Fui andando calmamente para o lado em que eu supostamente tinha deixado o Ichigo,andei e andei mais um pouquinho e...Eu acho que estou perdida!

- Oee!Ichigo onde você está?- Ninguém respondeu mesmo, então parei de perguntar. Bendita hora em que eu fui querer usar o mato como banheiro. Sentei-me perto de uma árvore e esperei, porque provavelmente o Ichigo iria me procurar mais cedo ou mais tarde... Eu acho. Ok, eu acho que ele não vem me procurar!Admiti, estou mais feliz agora.

-Quack! – Como?Se eu estou sozinha e em silêncio, quem fez "quack"?! Bela hora para estar sozinha de novo no meio do mato. -Quack!- Onde tem uma pedra, galho, ou seja, lá o que for nas horas em que eu preciso?Destino cruel, o que será que vai me atacar dessa vez?-Quack! –Fechei os olhos quando vi um objeto amarelo não identificado pular contra mim, esperei a morte me vir buscar, mas quando abri os olhos dei de cara com um patinho amarelo e de olinhos brilhantes me encarando amigavelmente...O QUE UM PATINHO FAZIA NO MEIO DO MATO?

-...Olá?-HOHO!Eu estou falando com um pato no meio do mato depois de usar a moita, me sinto tão feliz!Agora só falta o Ichigo chegar e ficar com medo do patinho...

- Rukia! –Lá vem a coisa laranjada correndo em minha direção,mas quando avistou o patinho parou de correr e ficou tenso...O ICHIGO TEM MEDO DE PATOS?...Sabe o que eu tinha dito anteriormente?Não falta mais nada acontecer agora. -O-o que é isso com v-você?.

- É um E.T que veio de marte comer lamém,não ta vendo?-Minha ironia realmente deprime qualquer um, mas não está na cara que é um pato?Perguntas idiotas me irritam seriamente... Em um minuto o patinho não estava mais em minhas mãos e sim... Na cabeça do Ichigo,que corria e berrava feito um louco que estava prestes a morrer de ataque cardí o patinho,coitado.

-Vamos logo!-Não é que eu não gostasse de ficar no meio do mato, é que esse barulho de grilos me deixa com sono, e se eu dormir vai vir um hollow e me matar, eu não quero morrer, sabe?

Algum tempo depois...

Após acalmar o Ichigo,proteger o patinho,me acalmar e não bater nele;conseguimos chegar ao portão do Templo das Bruxas. Nem estou mais com medo de entrar porque se mais alguém me ameaçar vai se ver com o patinho...Ele é maligno,cuidado!

-Kuchiki-chan !- Um ser cor-de-rosa pulou em mim, e quase me matou sufocada. -Ken-chan pensou que o Morango-kun estava se aproveitando de você... – AH! Despertou minha fúria profunda!Eu e o Ichigo?Mais nem a pau Juvenal !(perdão fãs IchiRuki)-...mas isso não vem no caso,vamos logo que a Matsumoto-chan está te esperando!-E lá fui eu sendo puxada pela Yachiru-chan,ela só parou de correr quando chegamos em frente de uma casa enorme que tinha garrafas de vidro penduradas em volta do telhado,elas brilhavam e mudavam de cor toda hora,e no minuto em que eu pisei na grama do quintal as garrafas começaram a cantar uma ópera muito familiar e só despertei quando a porta foi aberta e uma mulher alta,peituda,ruiva,e bonitona saiu de dentro da casa ...Bruxas não deveriam ser velhas horríveis que tem um olhar psicótico?Estou confusa agora!

- Em que posso ajudá-la? – Perguntou a suposta bruxa, do nada as garrafas começaram a falar palavras desconhecidas, que pareciam ser de uma língua muito antiga e extinta, e quando voltaram a cantar a tal ópera a mulher sorriu, pegou um pedaço de ferro que brilhava e balançou ele levemente fazendo surgir uma fumaça rosa, mas quando a fumaça abaixou eu gritei!

-AAAAAAAAAH!- Onde estava o jardim?A grama verde?As garrafas cantando?...Eu não estava mais no jardim, e sim em uma sala azul escuras com estampas de estrelas que se moviam de verdade nas paredes e aquela mulher estava sentada em uma almofada vermelha com uma bola de cristal em sua frente, só ai eu fui perceber que eu estava sentada em uma almofada também.

- Kuchiki Rukia, o que deseja vindo na minha casa e ultrapassando a barreira espiritual do seu mundo?

- E-eu... Sinceramente não sei de nada. –Ela me olhou aterrorizada, acho que ela não sabia disso, mas eu não sei o que eu estou fazendo aqui.

-Yachiru-chan? –Ela olhou para o meu lado e Yachiru-chan sorriu e falou na mesma língua em que as garrafas falaram àquela hora, eu não iria entender nada mesmo então nem prestei atenção no que elas conversavam animadamente. Fiquei um bom tempo as ouvindo conversar, até que o patinho surgiu do nada e pulou em mim, me entregou um sino pequenino que chamou a atenção de Matsumoto que olhava o sino com desespero e Yachiru-chan por questão de segundos ficou realmente séria. -Rukia-san fique aqui, por favor, e se qualquer coisa acontecer se esconda naquele biombo. -Disse Matsumoto apontando para um biombo azul e amarelo chamativo, não sabia porque ela me mandou fazer isso,mas é melhor eu confirmei positivamente com a cabeça e logo após isso elas sumiram e eu fique lá sozinha com...levaram até o patinho.

Não estava mais aguentando ficar sozinha naquele lugar, dava arrepios ouvir o vento passar pela janela assoviar alto, então eu fui mexer nas prateleiras e nas bugigangas que lá tinham. Encontrei de tudo um pouco desde borboletas á ratos, mas o que mais me chamou atenção foi a estatua de um anjo com asas, aparentemente de gelo, então eu não resistindo mais encostei nela;Cai no chão estática e não conseguia me mexer ;quando fechei os olhos parecia que estava na mente de outra pessoa pois vi mãos masculinas segurarem uma espada e lutava com um monstro do mal que gritava ferozmente...Quando eu iria ser acertada e cair...Abri os olhos rapidamente suando frio e respirando pesadamente.

-O que foi isso? –Encostei minha cabeça nos braços cruzados em cima dos joelhos, e algum tempo depois senti uma onde de terror tomar conta de meu corpo... Um Hollow estava aqui, eu podia sentir que ele me olhava com os olhos malignos e sanguinários. Levantei-me apressada e quando estava prestes a entrar no biombo duas patas me puxavam para a escuridão – ME SOLTA DESGRAÇA!- Eu não sei como nem porque, só sei que esses Hollows me perseguem e isso irrita!E eu não conseguia me soltar, se eu tivesse junto com alguém isso com certeza não estaria acontecendo ,com certeza!

Em um piscar de olhos as patas ou sei lá o que me puxavam,não me puxavam mais!E quando olhei para trás vi ele; Hitsugaya com a mesma espada da minha visão e aquela roupa estranha dele estava rasgada e ensanguentada... MEU DEUS! ELE ESTÁ MACHUCADO!Corri até ele sem nem prestar atenção onde pisava, e sem querer eu escorreguei na pata do hollow,e cai em cima dele que soltou um gemido de dor quando encontrou o chão comigo em cima,mas eu nem liguei porque na hora estava mais preocupada com a proximidade em que estávamos e o quanto as respirações se misturavam formando um aroma totalmente anormal...P-p-pera ae! Ele e-está se aproximando d-demais , e e-eu não sei o que ele vai fazer e...

Esqueça tudo o que eu disse, agora eu realmente não me importo mais com isso. Ele tocou meus lábios e... Foi doce o gostoso. Estaria eu me apaixonando pelo Histugaya?Não sei, e não quero saber agora... O sabor está me envolvendo e ele quer aprofundar o beijo, mas eu... Não posso!O empurrei com força para longe; quem ele pensa que é para me beijar assim?... Eu não sei o que ele é, mas um vazio profundo tomou conta de mim agora. O que aconteceu comigo?


	8. Agératos

"Agératos...!"

Meu primeiro beijo... Eu nunca imaginaria que seria assim como foi, assim tão de repente e sem nenhuma palavra dita nem antes nem após o toque de lábios. Mas por que? Por que ele me beijou? E porque ainda não disse nada? Estou começando a ficar confusa com tudo isso, então, depois de vencer a vergonha, eu olhei de escanteio para o rosto de Hitsugaya e vi; Ele estava desmaiado e o ferimento dele sangrava abundantemente, manchando meu kimono preto. Eu entrei em pânico!Isso é totalmente normal porque sabe; eu nunca tinha visto alguém quase morrendo perto de mim, mesmo eu assistindo montes e montes de filmes de terror isso não era a mesma coisa, não mesmo!Fechei os olhos por um momento e imaginei o que um médico ou algo parecido faria em uma hora como essas, respirei fundo e reabri os olhos.

- Calma Rukia,você consegue!...-Sim, eu estava falando comigo mesma!Se eu quisesse ajudar ele eu tinha que estar calma e pensar bem antes de fazer alguma coisa errada e matá-lo, e só para saber; eu não quero matar ninguém. Se eu não consigo nem matar uma mosca porque tenho nojo delas, imagine um ser humano que ainda por cima me salvou muitas vezes?-... Pense positivo!Ele vai ficar bem, ok?

Deitei Hitsugaya no chão lentamente e descobri o ferimento. Estava me perguntando mentalmente como que iria estancar todo aquele oceano de sangue que saia dele. Então arranquei um pedaço da manga do meu kimono e tentava limpar o sangue, mas não adiantava de nada porque o pedaço de pano já estava encharcado e mais sangue ainda vinha!Mas eu não iria desistir; arranquei outro pedaço do kimono e limpava o ferimento... Continuei fazendo isso até que escutei uma explosão vinda lá de fora, juntamente com gritos e luzes coloridas por todos os lados; era uma guerra!

- Ai, meu Kami-sama! –Olhei para o biombo esperançosa e, sem pensar duas vezes apoiei o corpo do Hitsugaya em minhas costas e com o máximo de cuidado possível, caminhei até o biombo. Quando entrei lá dentro, um gemido em minha orelha me fez ficar preocupada,ele não estava bem e eu não podia fazer nada além de deixar-lo em um lugar seguro e tentar parar o ão deitei novamente o corpo dele no chão e quando fui arrancar outro pedaço de pano do kimono preto, tudo em nossa volta começou a girar formando figuras abstratas que mudavam de cor constantemente.

- Hollows...- Olhei para o rosto contorcido em dor do garoto deitado no chão,coloquei minha mão na testa suada dele e constatei uma febre altí estava começando a tremer de frio e sussurrar coisas, então eu o abracei tentando aquecê-lo inutilmente e um calafrio percorreu meu corpo... Do nada uma sessão de imagens passava diante de meus olhos... E quem narrava era ele; Hitsugaya.

_Flash Back _

_Bela hora para um exercito de hollows gigantescos querer atacar o Templo das Bruxas. Eu sabia que seria bom eu ficar para trás apenas para garantir que eles chegassem pelo menos vivos na casa da Matsumoto-san.O problema era que ; MINHA NOSSA! QUANTOS HOLLOWS!... Ok, ignore o escândalo_

_- Souten ni Saze, Hyorinmaru! –Estava na hora de parar de ficar só olhando e acabar com essa bagunça de uma vez!Parti para cima dos hollows e conseguia acertar a maioria, ou seja, estava acabando com eles logo para não deixar nenhum me ultrapassar e chegar ao Templo e causar problemas. Mas então, cinco grandes hollows me cercaram e atacaram cada vez mais rápido. Eu me sairia bem se não fosse por aquele momento... Meu corpo ficou paralisado e minha respiração ofegante; por um segundo eu pensei que fosse um hollow que tivesse feito algum feitiço ou algo parecido, mas quando eu pisquei me vi em outro local, porém isso não me importou mais quando eu senti a presença de um hollow. Foi assim que percebi olhando para a roupa que vestia; eu era Rukia-san, e estava em perigo! _

_Só voltei para meu corpo quando um hollow me acertou no peito. Maldita hora! Não pensei muito no que fazer, e com uma pressa gigantesca, acabei com os hollows que me cercavam e sai correndo em direção ao Templo das Bruxas. Corria e meu ferimento só piorava, mas era necessário salvar a Rukia-san!Estava tão apressado que outro hollow começou a me perseguir e me tacar agulhas de gelo tentando me ferir, o que deu certo; tentando desviar de uma agulha não percebi e outra agulha cravou em meu ferimento fazendo-o piorar ainda mais. Não vou morrer por causa disso!Peguei a mesma agulha e a lancei contra o hollow, e só quando vi ele derreter percebi que a agulha estava envenenada!_

_- DROGA!- Não parei de correr, só de pensar que Rukia-san poderia estar morta e o mundo poderia ser destruído por malditos hollows, corri mais rápido ainda. Cheguei aos portões do Templo e vi um caos; Bruxas lutando contra hollows e no meio disso tudo eu vi a baixinha de cabelo rosa acabando de decapitar um oponente, corri até ela e perguntei – ONDE ESTÁ RUKIA-SAN?- Ela fez apenas uma cara de espanto e apontou para uma casa perto dali... Corri o máximo que eu conseguia, mas eu já começava a ficar lento por causa do veneno, não aguentei quando a vi sendo puxada para a escuridão por um maldito hollow e, mesmo eu estando quase inconsciente, fiz questão de tirar aquelas patas imundas dela, mas minha pose de herói não durou muito, então apenas cai. Mas eu nunca imaginaria cair em cima de Rukia-san... E ainda por cima beijá-la. Mas os lábios dela tinham um gosto bom, parecido com mel. Foi a ultima coisa que eu senti antes de fechar os olhos e viajar em um sono profundo._

_Flash Back End_

Dei um salto, me separando de Hitsugaya. Olhava pasma para o rosto adormecido dele. Toquei meus lábios com a ponta do dedo indicador e corei ao saber que eles tinham gosto de mel, mas não tinha que estar pensando nisso, devia cuidar do ferimento dele primeiro e depois, se ele ficasse realmente bem, poderia pensar muitas coisas. Rasguei outro pedaço do meu kimono e limpei novamente o ferimento, só então percebi que não saia mais oceanos de sangue de lá e ele estava pálido; MEU KAMI-SAMA! SERÁ QUE ELE MORREU?Levei meu ouvido ao peito dele para ouvir os batimentos cardíacos, só então fiquei aliviada; ele ainda estava vivo, respirava normalmente e a febre havia abaixado... Que bom.

Ficamos naquele lugar não sei por quanto tempo, mas que pareciam anos... Pareciam muito. Às vezes eu mudava de posição e em vez de ficar sentada, eu me deitava de bruços e ficava cantarolando enquanto batia a mão no chão, que mudava de cor toda hora.

- Que tédio... – Sussurrei enquanto me deitava de barriga para cima do lado de um Hitsugaya que dormia profundamente, mas me levantei em um pulo e comecei a andar de um lado para o outro, tinha me esquecido completamente de... COMO IRIAMOS SAIR DALI?ONDE ESTAVA A PORTA?COMO?AH, MEU KAMI-SAMA!ESTAVAMOS PRESOS ALI!Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, não adiantaria de nada eu entrar em pânico. – E agora?

- Você quer saber como vamos sair daqui? –Me virei para trás e vi Hitsugaya sentado me fitando seriamente... ELE ESTAVA LENDO MINHA MENTE DENOVO!Bom; eu apenas afirmei com a cabeça calmamente, então ele sorriu e se levantou lentamente – Você tem que dizer as palavras mágicas... Então diga logo, porque eu também quero sair daqui.

- A sim, claro!As palavras mágicas... - Parei e cruzei os braços, claro eu tinha que dizer as palavras mágicas; como eu poderia me esquecer disso?Uma coisa tão simples e banal... A questão que estou me perguntando é: QUE MALDITAS PALAVRAS MÁGICAS SÃO ESSAS?EU NÃO SEI DE NENHUMA!... Bom, vou tentar! – ABRACADABRA!... – Esperei ansiosa alguma porta, buraco ou qualquer coisa se abrir para que eu pudesse sair dali. Esperei mais um pouco e... Nada. - ZIMZALABIM?-Esperei de novo, mas nada aconteceu. –Beethoven! – Ok, admito que estou em pânico para falar uma palavra assim. – OBRIGADO? POR FAVOR? COM LICENÇA? BOM DIA, BOA TARDE E BOA NOITE? -... Nada para declarar sobre a cena anterior.

- VOCÊ NÃO SABE AS PALAVRAS MÁGICAS? – Ele gritou comigo!Que culpa eu tenho se aquela bruxa maldita e siliconada não me disse as palavras mágicas?Sentei no chão e abracei os joelhos triste, estava com fome, suja, fedida e ainda por cima tinha um garoto brigando comigo por causa de palavras mágicas. Eu não mereço isso. Enquanto ele ainda falava muitas coisas, eu ficava lá quase dormindo... – Ei! Você está me escutando?

- Não!Eu sou surda!-Tampei meus ouvidos com as duas mãos e comecei a cantar – Atirei o pau no gato-to, mas o gato-to, não morreu-reu-reu,dona Chica-ca ... – Parei de cantar na hora em que ele se agachou e ficou me encarando irritado. - O-o que foi?

- Cante outra música, essa eu não gostei. - Pisquei algumas vezes e o olhei séria. Ele apenas esperava pacientemente eu começar a cantar. Porque eu tinha que cantar? Nem canto bem, ainda por cima. Se eu fosse uma cantora super popular, rica, que além de tudo tivesse voz para cantar, tudo bem, eu cantava para ele.

- Eu não!-Fiz bico e cruzei os braços, e senti o olhar irritado dele sobre mim, o que eu podia fazer?Cantar com certeza estava fora de questão. -Em vez de tentar me fazer cantar, por que não tenta achar logo as palavras mágicas?-HA!Esse foi o troco por ele ter gritado comigo.

- Está tentando me dar o troco, não é?-Esqueci que ele pode ler mentes, mas é bom mesmo ele saber que eu não vou cantar nada e que eu não vou procurar palavras mágicas nenhuma! - Se você não quer achar as palavras mágicas, como pretende sair daqui? - Droga! Eu não sei também como sair daqui... Ficamos os dois em silêncio por um bom e longo tempo, eu pensava em várias coisas; Como sair dali, como estariam o Ichigo e os outros...Muitas coisas andam ocupando minha mente ultimamente. Acho que já disse a frase anterior muitas vezes, mas não me importo nenhum pouco, já que a mente é minha e não devo satisfações para ninguém a não ser eu mesma.

Enquanto eu olhava para o chão que ficava rosa, depois azul e laranja, um buraco se abriu atrás de mim e eu tentava me segurar no chão. Não tendo sucesso, gritei desesperada...

- HITSUGAYA!- Ele virou-se para mim rapidamente, me olhava espantado, como se estivesse vendo uma aberração. Meus dedos já doíam e consequentemente, as pontas ardiam pela força que eu fazia para me segurar ali, esperando Hitsugaya parar de me olhar espantado e vir me ajudar, Mas ele fez o contrario... Os olhos claros perderam o brilho, e ele ficou imóvel enquanto eu já estava prestes a cair totalmente naquele buraco. Quando uma mão minha se soltou e a outra que segurava já estava quase se soltando eu olhei para ele e sussurrei... –... eu confiava em você. – e soltei o meu ponto de apoio, deixando meu corpo mergulhar na escuridão...

"Adeus... Meu mundo, meus amigos, meu irmão e... Minha vida!"

Quando pensei nessa frase e fechei os olhos, senti minha mão sendo puxada de volta para a luz, meus olhos se arregalaram quando viram ele, puxando minha mão com toda a força que tinha...Hitsugaya não queria que eu morresse ... Minha confiança nele novamente despertou e minha mão que antes estava apenas sendo agarrada, segurou no pulso de uma das mãos fortes dele... Eu agora queria viver, para salvar não só meus amigos, meu irmão e minha vida... Mas também para salvar o mundo.

'_Presente de aniverssário para Asunna-chan,minha amigona do kokoro!'_


End file.
